


Good old-fashioned lover boy

by FoodAndSleepAndBooksOhMy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, M/M, POV Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoodAndSleepAndBooksOhMy/pseuds/FoodAndSleepAndBooksOhMy
Summary: It's not that Zuko is happy he crashed his car, but if he hadn't, he would've never met Sokka---I'm bad at summaries but this is basically a modern-au where Sokka is a mechanic at a workshop and Zuko has the biggest crush you could imagine.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit,”

Zuko fumbled to release his seatbelt and swung his door open to the cool evening air, before even reaching the other side of his car he could tell it was gonna be bad. Just to add to his day of stressful classes consisting of impossible questions and unsuccessful attempts at saying awake, Zuko just had to go and ruin his car. The car that his father had paid for. It wasn’t entirely his fault; that deer had come out of nowhere and it was just his luck that on this empty road, Zuko had steered into a lamppost whilst avoiding the four legged creature.

The passenger side of his car was a mess - somehow the car had spun on the road such that the lamppost left a nasty dent in the door. Luckily Zuko hadn’t been going too fast and therefore managed to get away unscathed, though he knows his father would prefer it if he was the injured one, not the car.

He began panicking slightly (maybe slightly was an understatement). Obviously Zuko would have to pay for the repair, which was fine, but this would just be another excuse for Ozai to call him a fuck up. However, the panic would have to wait as hopefully getting the repair ASAP would lessen the scolding he would no doubt be getting.

Running a hand through his hair, he pulled out his phone and began searching for nearby garages that could fix it up. ‘Teo’s services and repairs’ got good enough reviews, and they were open until 7 which meant that if he hurried, Zuko might be able ask them about the repair tonight. He shuffled back into the drivers seat and thanked the spirits that his car at least pulled off along the road OK.

…

A bell chimed above his head as Zuko pushed open the door to the reception. It was only a small lot consisting of a carpark, two garage spaces filled with complicated looking tools and machinery, and a small reception area with a front desk and a worn down leather sofa. 

“Be there in a sec!” a voice called from the back. Zuko briefly considered sitting on the sofa but instead opted for leaning against the front desk. The shop felt oddly homely - it was clear what whoever owned the place (presumably someone called Teo) cared greatly for it as everything seemed perfectly polished yet well used at the same time.

Footsteps drew Zuko’s attention away from the tempting bowl of lollipops on the side and towards the person walking in through the back. His breath got caught in his throat when he realised he was looking at possibly the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

The man looked to be around 20 and stood just a little shorter than Zuko. He had golden skin which was nicely contoured by the biceps peeping out from under his blue T-shirt, and dark brown hair tied into a small bun at the back of his head with just a few strands falling out, framing his face perfectly. There was a smear of grease along his cheekbone where he had tucked a small pencil behind his ear and the slightest shadow of facial hair across his sharp jawline. But the thing that really caught Zuko’s attention, was his deep blue eyes and carefree smile.

“Hey, I’m Sokka, how can I help?” The man, Sokka, asked. Zuko was snapped out of his thoughts and momentarily forgot the reason he was here.

“Um, I kinda crashed my car into a lamppost?” Zuko swallowed hard and realised by the worried look on Sokka’s face that that probably wasn’t the best way to start his end of the conversation. “Sorry its-uh nothing too bad, I saw a deer and swerved, somehow managed to spin the car so that the door on the passenger side hit the post.”

“Shit, dude are you ok?” The concern in Sokka’s voice made Zuko’s heart do backflips in his chest.

“Yeah I’m fine, my car on the other hand…” He looked down sheepishly, the scenario is embarrassing enough as it is, let alone when he has to explain it to a cute boy.

“Well, I’ll be closing up in around 20 minutes, but I’m sure I can take a quick look and we can figure out if I can’t fix it,” Sokka chuckled a little and gestured towards the door to the carpark where Zuko led them both out towards his beaten up car. “Now that is sexy!”

“Huh?”

“An Aston Martin DB11?! The engine in that thing must sound amazing!” Sokka was practically drooling at this point. He let out a low whistle as he reached the passenger side, “that? Not so sexy.” The adorable look of concentration spreading over Sokka’s features as he crouched in front of the damaged door once again rendered Zuko speechless. “You’re actually pretty lucky, it seems as though the damage is only cosmetic, should only take a couple days to fix up. I also happen to be relatively free this week, you think you could bring her by tomorrow?”

“Uh yeah, what time do you guys open?” Zuko asked, relieved that he would be able to get it fixed quickly, yet also disappointed that he couldn’t expect more than a couple days of seeing Sokka.

“Unfortunately for me, I am called to duty 9 AM every day,” Sokka sighed, still crouched at the side of the car as he inspected the damaged some more.

“I actually have a class 9 ‘til 10, is 10:30 ok?”

“10:30’s Perfect,” Sokka smiled as he stood up and made his way back to Zuko, “Do you have a name I can put into the computer log? Or should I just put it down as Mr.tall-dark-and-handsome?”

“Handsome?” Zuko questioned nervously.

“Handsome it is then,” Zuko stood there for a second as Sokka strode back towards the workshop, his brain still processing the fact that the cutest guy he’d ever seen had called him handsome.

“Wait-no it’s Zuko,” he shouted after him, once he’d realised Sokka would actually write him in as handsome.

“Got it, I’ll see you tomorrow Zuko,” and then he was gone, back to the workshop he’d appeared from, leaving Zuko confused in the middle of the carpark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! if you're reading this then thank you for reading the first chapter of this fic :) I know the writing isn't great (I haven't had an English class or written anything that isn't a science report in 3 years) but I had the idea and could not write it. Please leave any feedback you can think of, I'd love to know how you think I can improve.
> 
> Edit: I realised it sounds like English isn’t my first language but I’m actually a native speaker from England, it’s just that I left high school 3 years ago and chose to study physics and maths rather than English language or literature so my writing is probably not to the best standard :)


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko hadn’t felt this excited in what felt like forever. Admittedly it was that kind of nervous excitement that consumes your mind and makes you question everything you’re doing, but it was excitement nonetheless. So, with something to look forward to, he dragged himself out of bed, showered and got ready for his 9 AM class (no, he did not wear his nicest pair of jeans or add a spritz of cologne to his morning routine to try and impress Sokka, he just felt like being a little extra today).

Getting through the class wasn’t exactly easy. Zuko would be following along with the scribbles on the board one minute, and then all of a sudden the board would be full and he would question the linearity of time before realising his mind had simply been elsewhere. He didn’t mind all that much though - the sooner the class ended the better. Besides, maths was always one of his stronger subjects so it wouldn’t be too difficult for him to catch up on the work later.

When the time did come for his class to end, Zuko pretended that he didn’t notice how his heart was beating just that little bit faster. He shoved what few notes he had taken into his backpack and made his way to his car. The journey to the workshop consisted mainly of Zuko trying to plan out how the conversation would go once he arrives and how could as not awkward as possible. This did actually result in a few wrong turn here and there, but luckily Zuko had overestimated how long the drive would be from campus and so he actually arrived just on time. 

He pulled up carefully into one of the parking spaces and made his way over to the open work space where an old radio blasted what sounded to be ‘Go your own way’ by Fleetwood Mac. Accompanying the song was some not-so-great but equally not awful singing which seemed to be coming from under the red car parked in one of the garages. Zuko made his way over to said car and saw the legs of person who the voice belong too sticking out from under the car; he considered the best way to get their attention and opted for simply clearing his throat.

Out rolled Sokka from under the car looking even better than Zuko remembered. He wore a pair of scruffy, dark blue jeans, a white wifebeater which clung perfectly to his waist and a light blue unbuttoned shirt over the top. To stop himself rolling too far, he reached for the car bumper above his head, causing the hem of his undershirt to rise up jus the right amount to stop Zuko’s brain from working for a second.

“Zuko! How’s it going?” A slightly lopsided grin adorned Sokka’s features and he stood up.

“Yeah I’m good thanks,” Zuko managed to splutter out, “how are you?”

“I’m not too bad. I see you managed to make it here without running into anymore deer,” Sokka gave a slight laugh at his own comment as he wiped his hands and a spanner he was holding on an old rag and nodded toward Zuko’s car. “Now, I did a little research on your beauty of a car - its not that often I get to work on Aston martins, in fact this is probably my first one, so I wanted to make sure I was using the right tools and method you know? Unfortunately I think we might need to get in a whole new door,” Zuko’s heart sank a little at that comment as he was hoping to get it fixed before he had to see his father next week, “however, lucky for you, I know some people, who know some other people who know exactly where to get a new door and I managed to get one to be delivered this afternoon.”

“You managed to do that in one night?” Zuko questioned, unsure of wether this was an especially nice gesture that Sokka had pulled or if he was just being a good person.

“Ah its nothing really, I just happen to know the right people,” he flashed a smile in Zuko’s direction and wandered over to a red tool box to switch out the spanner he was holding for a slightly smaller one.

“So, should I leave the car with you or…” Zuko shuffled slightly on the spot, unsure of what’s supposed to happen next and too embarrassed to admit that it’s because this is his first time at a garage.

“Yeah, if you’re busy today just leave me with the key and your number and I can give you a call when she’s ready to be picked up which will hopefully be tomorrow? Or you’re welcome to stay as long as you like; Teo, the owner of this place, is on holiday for a week with his wife so I’m currently the only one working. It would be nice to have the company, if you fancy it?” Did Sokka really just invite Zuko to stay? And was he blushing whilst doing so?

“I’d love too!” blurted Zuko, surprising himself with how eager he sounded. “I mean, uh, I haven’t got any more classes until 3 so I can stay, as long as you don’t mind if I do a little uni work while I’m here?”

“Of course not!” Sokka grinned, walking back towards the car he was working on, “Theres a table with a couple of chairs over there that you can sit at, what do you study?”

“I’m in my third year of my masters in Chemistry, how about you? Do you work here full time?” Zuko asked, the table was just the other side of the red car, meaning Zuko had a great view of Sokka as he worked.

“Currently yes, although I’m hoping to start studying Engineering at uni next year,” Sokka began unscrewing a few things inside the bonnet of the car. “See, I’ve been working with cars my whole life. My dad was the one who started teaching me, just showing me how the odd component worked here and there whenever he was fixing up our car. I just found it amazing how you could take something and improve it with just a couple tweaks here and there. When I finished high school I knew I wanted to go into some form of engineering, but money was a little tight and I didn’t want to put pressure on my parents to send me to university. Luckily, Teo, Who’s a good family friend, decided to give me a chance working here at his garage. Been here nearly 2 years now.” Sokka let out a small sigh and looked thoughtful for a second, “I want to do something more, you know?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love it here, and I’m so grateful for all of Teo’s mentoring; and the money has helped a lot too. But somehow I feel like I could make a bigger impact on the world if it just gave me the chance.” Shrugging his shoulders, Sokka got back to work doing spirits know what to the red car. 

Zuko could listen to Sokka and watch him all day and would probably only find himself falling more and more in love. He wouldn’t be getting much work done today, that’s for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so nice ahhh! I hope you like the second chapter. I'm bored in quarentine so if you're reading this, comment something about yourself :)


End file.
